Even in Death
by Thelda
Summary: Zelda has just turned eighteen when her parents inform her that she is betrothed to a complete stranger. She falls in love with him, and finds that he loves her back. When tragedy strikes, Zelda finds that her love for him remains...even in death.
1. A Not So Perfect Birthday

**A/N: I'm going to keep this short and sweet so you can get on with reading the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or Super Smash Bros.**

**Enjoy!**

**~A Not-so-Perfect Birthday~**

As soon as the morning light shone through the windows in Hyrule castle, a sleeping princess began to stir. She rolled over, yawned, and burrowed deeper into her covers. It was Princess Zelda's eighteenth birthday, and she wanted it to be splendid. Reluctantly, she sat up, rubbed her eyes, and climbed out of bed. She prepared herself for the day, and decided to wear her favorite dress. As she braided her hair in front of the mirror, she relished in the feeling of being a legal adult. Now finished with her hair, she walked down the stairs to the dining hall, where she ate breakfast with her parents.

"Happy Birthday dear," Her mother said.

"Yes, Happy Birthday indeed," Added her father.

"Thank you," Zelda replied happily. They shared some more small talk until breakfast was brought out. It was mostly silent after that, because they were all busy eating. The cooks had prepared Zelda's favorite breakfast, and served it on the finest plates. As soon as they were done, the servants cleared the dishes. Zelda and her parents moved to her father's study and sat down at a considerably smaller table.

"Here is our gift to you," Her mother said quietly. She withdrew a large package that was tied shut with a string from underneath her chair and handed it to Zelda. Zelda untied the string and lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful white dress, along with a green vest to wear on top. The dress was floor length, with intricate patterns along the bottom, and didn't flare out much, which was Zelda's favorite style of dress.

"Thank you very much!" Zelda said happily, giving her mother and her father a kiss on the cheek.

"We also have one more…surprise," her father said thoughtfully. "Because you are an adult now, we have decided that you are eligible for marriage. In fact, we have already arranged a marriage for you." He looked at Zelda as if he was measuring her reaction. Now, Zelda had been raised as a proper lady, and as a princess, so she was very good at controlling her facial expressions, and her voice. As soon as she heard that her parents had arranged a marriage for her, she pretended to be unfazed by the news, while inside, her emotions were off the chart.

"Do I get to meet him soon?" Zelda asked, hoping that her parents would tell her a little about this mystery man.

"That's the spirit!" Her dad cheered.

"You will meet him tomorrow afternoon in the grand hall," said Zelda's mother.

"What is his name?" Zelda inquired, hoping to at least learn something about him.

"Oh yes," Her mother said, "We are not going to tell you his name and likewise, he will not learn your name until you meet tomorrow. This will help you to get to know him better, and will hopefully encourage you to learn more about each other."

Zelda smiled and pretended to be happy about this, then excused herself. She walked towards the castle garden, worrying all the way. Her biggest fear, she decided, was that he would be a horrible person. She didn't think she would be able to put up with a self-centered snob the rest of her life, nor could she put up with someone who was incessantly rude to her. Unfortunately, she saw no way out of this, and sighing, she sat down on a stone bench in the garden.

"Hey Zel," A familiar voice called.

"Hello Link," Zelda replied, watching for him to come around the corner. He was smiling when he first spotted her, but he picked up on her mood and hurried over.

"What's goin' on?" He asked, "You seem sad." Link could read her like a book. They had been friends since he first rescued her from Ganondorf, and she suspected that he liked her as more than a friend. However, she did not return those feelings, but still enjoyed talking to Link as a friend.

"My parents arranged a marriage for me," Zelda sighed, "and they refuse to tell me his name or anything about him."

"Oh…" Link said, apparently unsure of what to say next. "That stinks. What a birthday present." He said sarcastically, "Happy birthday, then. I hope your day's not totally ruined."

"Thank you Link, I really appreciate that," Zelda said, giving him a small smile.

"And," Link pulled a small package out from one of the mysterious pockets in his tunic, "I got you something," He handed it to her, grinning, "Open it up!"

She opened the package, and pulled out a gold necklace with a stunning blue gem on it.

"Thank you so much Link! This necklace is just beautiful," Zelda said, fastening it around her neck.

"Glad you like it," Said Link, grinning even wider than before. They sat in silence for a short while, and then Link spoke again. "Do you wanna do something? Ya know, to lighten your mood?"

"Yes, that would be enjoyable," Zelda said, smiling.

"All right! Come on, let's go!" Link said, grabbing her hand. She laughed and ran along after him. He led her out the castle gates, with a wave at the guards, and onto the road that led into town.

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Wherever you want to go," Link replied, finally slowing.

"Then we shall go to the market," Zelda decided.

"Sounds good to me," They started heading towards the center of town, where the market was always held. After they had walked for a bit in silence, Link cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, not to darken the mood or anything…but when do you first meet your…uh…prince?" Link awkwardly asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Zelda replied.

"Oh," Link said, seeming disappointed.

"To tell you the truth…I am very nervous about this meeting," Zelda confessed in a rush.

"Are the two of you meeting in private?" Link asked thoughtfully.

"We are meeting in the grand hall, so I would assume not."

"Then why are you nervous?" Link inquired.

"I am just…worrying too much," Zelda sighed, "I worry that he will be rude, and I will not be able to stand him, or that he will be too shy and quiet. I just hope that he is decent," She confessed. Link was silent, looking thoughtful for a few moments before speaking.

"I guess…yeah, I can see where you're coming from. I mean, if I had to marry someone I had never met before, I'd be worried too, but…I dunno, I think you'll be fine, and maybe, you'll even learn to like him," He offered. Zelda remained silent, thinking over all that he had said.

"Thank you very much for your advice Link. I really appreciate it," She finally said.

"Uh…you're welcome," Link said bashfully. Zelda just smiled in reply, and they continued on their way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They had a wonderful time in the market place, and returned to the palace in time for the evening meal.

"Well, this is where I leave you," Link said as they reached the castle gates.

"Thank you for taking me into town today. I hope to see you tomorrow after my meeting," Zelda said, grimacing.

"Cheer up Zellie!" Link laughed, "It can't be that bad."

"I certainly hope it's not," Zelda murmured. Link laughed again, much to Zelda's annoyance, and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"You'll be fine. See ya tomorrow!" He said before starting to walk away.

"Good bye," Zelda returned, and then turned to go inside. The guards saluted, and then stood at attention as she walked by. She smiled and waved at them before going in the gates.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my summer job is a killer. D: Samus shows up in this chapter, and I changed her outfit because it's too futuristic for this time period.**

**~Unexpected Surprise~**

It was hard enough to fall asleep that night, let alone to stop dreading what Zelda was sure would happen. The hardest thing was keeping herself from panicking the next morning. Zelda decided to wear her new dress to the meeting to make an excellent impression, even though she was positive that this prince was going to have a horrible personality. New worries were continually building up as she waited for the meeting to begin. She scolded herself several times over the course of the morning in an attempt to calm herself, but she continued to worry. The library was one of the few places that she could truly lose herself, so that's where she ended up. She was desperately trying to find a book that would take her mind off of the day's upcoming events. Suddenly, she heard a great commotion. It seemed like the castle had suddenly awoken, and was now rushing to get ready for the prince to arrive.

"Princess?" Called a maid from the hallway. Zelda sighed.

"Yes?" She responded, leaving the library and approaching the maid.

"Your highness," The girl began, curtsying, "The prince will be arriving soon. Your mother has requested your presence in the grand hall." When Zelda heard this, her heart started beating wildly. She was scared and excited, but managed to retain her composure.

"Thank you for informing me," Zelda said. The maid curtsied and walked off, and Zelda headed towards the grand hall.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as she entered the room, her mother caught up with her.

"The prince is not here yet, but he is getting very close, so we are preparing for his arrival. You will be seated over there," Her mother gestured to a throne at the end of the hall, "Along with your father and me."

"Shall I go and sit now?" Zelda inquired.

"Yes. We wand to be prepared, seeing as he could arrive at any moment," Her mother said. Zelda nodded and walked towards her throne. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach, and her palms were getting a little sweaty. She was glad to be wearing gloves, so that when she would shake hands with someone, they wouldn't feel her damp palms. Settling into her seat, she began to fiddle with the hem of her vest because she needed to do something with her hands while she was waiting. Soon after, her parents sat down on either side of her, and some of the guards came and stood by them. There were a few other important nobles present, but Zelda hardly took notice of them. To say that she was a little worried would have been a gross understatement. She was almost ready to flee from the room. Just as soon as she contemplated actually leaving, the bugles began playing, all conversation ceased, and everyone seemed to straighten a little in their seats. Two guards stepped forward to open the doors, and quite a few men strutted into the room in an orderly fashion. Introductions were made, but Zelda didn't remember a single one of those men. They were all ambassadors and nobles, here to sign papers and negotiate agreements for their country. After another pause, during which Zelda thought she might burst, more bugles began to play, and two men, flanked by several guards, walked in. One of them had loosely spiked indigo hair, and had a rather intimidating appearance about him. The other man, however, looked kind and gentle, and Zelda couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was very handsome, with deep blue hair that fell past his chin and long bangs that hung into his eyes.

_The eyes are the window to the soul, _Zelda thought, looking into his sapphire colored eyes. He met her gaze, and she held it for a second, then looked away, not wanting to seem like a flirtatious schoolgirl. She felt like she was going to blush, and wondered if it was possible to stop herself from doing so. As the men approached the front of the room, she began to wonder which one was the prince. Looking the both of them over, she decided that the one with spiky hair looked more like a guard. Deep down inside, she realized that she was just trying to ensure that the blue haired one was the prince. They reached the front of the room, and the one with spiky hair bowed.

"I am Ike, son of Greil, the prince's head guard," He said, coming out of his bow. Upon hearing those words, Zelda wanted to shout with happiness. Instead she stood and offered her hand.

"And I am the Princess Zelda," She said. The two of them shook hands, and then she turned to face the prince. She could hardly breathe, looking up into his eyes, and hoped that he couldn't see how affected she was.

"I am Prince Marth," He said, bowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Zelda." She breathed, almost forgetting to curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine," He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Zelda felt as if her face was bright red, and her heart was racing at five times its normal speed. He smiled at her briefly, and then walked over to where her parents were seated. She sat back down, and tried to calm down as she watched Prince Marth introduce himself to her parents. When all the greetings were through, and the polite ceremonies were over, Zelda's father stood to make an announcement.

"Prince Marth will be staying here at Hyrule castle for ten days, after which he will return home. When five days have passed, Princess Zelda will join the prince in Altea," He paused and looked around the room, "Thank you for your time," He finished. Taking the queen's hand, he led her from the room. Soon, everyone began talking, and Prince Marth was quickly surrounded by nobles and ambassadors. Zelda frowned, but decided to talk to someone from his country instead. She found herself looking curiously over at Ike, who was standing by himself. Taking in a breath, she walked over.

"Greetings," She said, curtsying.

"Greetings," He returned, bowing deeply.

"What is your impression of Hyrule castle?" She asked for lack of anything else to say.

"It is a fine place. Well guarded, and decorated, I might add," He said, grinning.

"It is good to hear that my mother actually has a sense for decoration," Zelda laughed. Suddenly, Zelda saw the doors opening once more. Turning around, she froze, unable to believe her eyes.

"Is that…a girl? Wearing…pants?" Zelda asked incredulously. Ike laughed, and waved the girl over. Her blonde hair was pulled back, except for two long pieces in front, and her eyes were bright blue. She had metal shoulder pads, and a thick, armor-like shirt that ended above her belly button. Her white pants were tucked into tall black boots, like most of the men.

"Samus, this is the Princess Zelda," Ike said, gesturing to Zelda. Zelda curtsied, and Samus bowed. "Princess, this is Samus."

"Nice to meet you," Samus said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Zelda replied.

"Princess Zelda here wants to know why you've got pants on, Samus," Ike teased.

"No, no, I-" Zelda began, trying to explain herself.

"Its fine," Samus laughed, "But be nice, Ike. You really shouldn't embarrass the princess like that," She scolded.

"Sorry Princess," Ike said, laughing, "I'm just messing with you."

"Oh, that is all right," Zelda said, also laughing.

"Mind if I butt in?" Asked a soft voice from behind Zelda. She turned around to see Prince Marth standing there.

"Not at all," Zelda said quickly. Marth smiled at her, which made her get weak in the knees, then joined the group.

"Hey Marth," Ike said.

"Hello Ike, and…Samus? When did you arrive?" Marth asked.

"Uh…I was late," She said sheepishly, "I just got here."

"I told you that you should have came with me," Ike teased.

"I got lost!" Samus explained.

"I did give you a map," Marth commented.

"Lost that too," Samus mumbled. They all laughed, enjoying each other's company. After a moment, Zelda remembered that she was supposed to meet with Link and, due to her company, was now late.

"If you will excuse me, I have just remembered that I told a friend I would meet up with them," She said quickly, embarrassed that she completely forgot Link.

"Don't worry about it," Ike said reassuringly.

"It was nice to talk to you," Marth said, smiling.

"Yes, it was a pleasure," Zelda said, smiling as well. Leaving the hall, she began to head in the direction of the garden. She was going to have a lot to talk to Link about.


	3. He Loves Me

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you all so much! I can't express it enough how much I appreciate all the reviews! I will take all the advice to heart, and try to improve even more. You people are the reason that I update as quickly as I can! Thanks again!**

**~He Loves me…~**

Zelda was in a rush; walking quickly along the stone path that wound its lazy way through the garden. Small plants and even a few trees grew on either side of her. The whole place had an aura of peace and tranquility. She didn't like disturbing the peace, but she had to hurry. Soon, she saw Link sitting on a stone bench, throwing his boomerang to keep himself occupied. He heard her footsteps, looked up, and smiled.

"Hey Zelda! Took ya long enough," He joked.

"I am so sorry! I lost track of time," She apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," He said casually. "So…how was the meeting?"

"I think it went well! Zelda replied happily, "The prince is very handsome, and he looks so kind!"

"That's good," Link replied, faking a smile.

"What is the matter?" Zelda asked, seeing through his act.

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing at all!" He replied quickly.

"No, you are upset about something. I know you very well, and I can definitely tell that you are upset." She pried.

"Really, it's nothing," Link said, "So do you have anything else to do for the rest of the day?"

"Not really," Zelda replied, picking up on his not-so-subtle subject change, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you had to be anywhere. It's nice to just sit and talk," He replied.

"Yes, I agree," Zelda said, wondering what had gotten Link so down in the first place. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sounds of nature. Suddenly they heard someone walking down the path. The person came into view, and Zelda recognized him instantly.

"Who's that?" Link whispered.

"Hello Princess," Prince Marth said, bowing.

"Hello Prince Marth," Zelda said, standing quickly and curtsying. "Oh, Link!" She said suddenly, "This is the Prince Marth, Prince Marth this is Link. He's the friend that I went to go meet."

"It is nice to meet you," Prince Marth said, offering his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Link said quickly, ignoring the prince's outstretched hand, "Zelda, sorry but I have to leave now." He strode off without so much as a goodbye.

"Good-bye…I guess," Zelda mumbled. She turned to the Prince, "I am sorry, he's normally not this rude," She said, embarrassed.

"It is quite all right. I don't mind," He said, smiling. Zelda nearly melted, but managed to keep her composure.

"Have you seen all the grounds yet?" Zelda asked, curious.

"No, I was actually just trying to find my way around," He replied.

"I will show you, if you like," Zelda offered.

"I would appreciate that," The prince replied, offering his arm to Zelda. Smiling, she took it and they set off on their tour. She showed him the way out of the garden, and they joked about getting lost in a maze of flowers. Just out of the garden was a back entrance into the castle. They walked through the arched doorway and into the hall. On their way through the castle, Zelda pointed out some important rooms and areas along the way.

"There are an infinite number of rooms in this castle. I can not keep track of them all," Prince Marth said, shaking his head.

"I can barely keep track of them and I have lived here my whole life," Zelda laughed.

"I feel the same way," The prince agreed, laughing along with her.

"Prince Marth?" Zelda asked, suddenly curious.

"You can call me Marth if you like," He said, giving her a kind smile.

"And you can call me Zelda," She replied, smiling as well.

"What was your question, _Zelda?_" He teased.

"Well, _Marth, _I was just wondering what your country was like," She replied grinning.

"I…" He paused and thought for a moment, "I am not sure how to describe it. Perhaps if I had something to compare to?" He suggested.

"Would you like to take a walk through the capital city?" Zelda asked, picking up on his subtle question.

"I would indeed enjoy that," He said, giving her another one of his breath-taking smiles. She smiled in return, and then they set off back through the castle's halls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where to?" Zelda asked. She was standing with Marth in the middle of the dirt road leading into the city.

"We should go to your favorite place in the city," Marth suggested.

"I won't tell you where we are going," Zelda teased.

"It will be a surprise then," Marth said, grinning.

"Indeed," Zelda agreed, smiling up at him. They walked through the tall iron gates that protected the city and on into the commotion. There were people everywhere when one first passed the gates, but after that, they dispersed, and the streets were fairly open. Occasionally, there was someone on horseback riding through the city, but for the most part, everyone was on foot. The streets were paved with stones, and small houses lined the roads. Some of the women had their laundry hanging out to dry or flowers in the windows of the traditional two-story houses. Overall, the city had quite a charming effect, and Marth commented on it.

"That is true," Zelda mused, looking around with a new perspective.

"You sound so surprised," Marth teased.

"Well, I have never really thought about it," Zelda replied shyly. Marth laughed, and Zelda realized how pleasant his laugh sounded. She was thinking about how perfectly this day had turned out, and didn't realize that they had almost reached their destination.

"Are we almost to your favorite place?" Marth asked curiously.

"Oh! Yes, we are quite close," Zelda replied quickly, mentally scolding herself for getting lost in her thoughts. She realized that she wanted to spend as much time as was possible with Marth, and getting sidetracked was not going accomplish that goal. As they walked, Zelda began hearing the sounds of the marketplace.

"We should be there in a few seconds," Zelda said, turning a corner. They had reached the town square, and in front of them was a grand display. There were booths set up all around, and the vendors were yelling out prices and wares, trying to beat out competitors. Music drifted towards them from somewhere in the center of the town square, and they could also smell some of the delicious pastries that were for sale.

"I can see why this is your favorite place," Marth commented, looking around at everything.

"Shall we take a look around?" Zelda asked.

"Yes!" Marth replied eagerly. They walked towards the center of the market, and Zelda suddenly noticed that their arms were still linked. She began to worry about whether Marth minded and started to get lost in her thoughts again.

"Jewelry! Get fine-quality jewelry for the lowest price here!"

"We have the best pies that you'll ever eat!"

"Fortune telling! Scarily accurate!" Voices called from every direction, and Zelda was quickly snapped out of her trance.

"What do you want to look at?" Zelda asked Marth. He was looking around curiously.

"We should walk around for a bit," He suggested. "I am still getting used to all of the commotion."

"All right," Zelda agreed. They casually roamed around the market place, taking in all the sights and sounds. After a few minutes of just wandering, they found the musicians playing in the center of the town square. They watched them play for a while, and then when the song ended, moved on.

"I love that musicians come and play in the market place," Zelda stated.

"It is nice to have some background music playing," Marth agreed.

"Did anything catch your eye so far?" Zelda asked, as they continued on their way.

"Yes," He replied softly, looking at her. She almost couldn't breathe, gazing into his deep blue eyes. They remained like that for a moment, and then he smiled at her and led her over to a booth that featured various fresh fruits.

"What would you like?" He asked, looking over the selections.

"Oh, you do not need to-"

"It is all right, I don't mind paying for them…assuming that is what you were worried about," He said kindly.

"Yes, that is what I was going to say, but really, I have money of my own," She offered.

"Let it be my treat then," He said, giving her one of those smiles that she loved. Dazzled, she was unable to reply for a couple of seconds, and he took that as compliance. Turning his attention to the vendor, he bought two fruits, and gave one to Zelda. They bit into them, and Zelda tasted the sweet juice of a nectarine.

"How is it?" Marth asked.

"Delicious!" Zelda replied happily. Nectarines were one of her favorite fruits, and she wondered if they were also a favorite of his.

"Do you like nectarines?" He asked, looking apologetic, "I should have asked your opinion before purchasing them."

"No, I love nectarines! Thank you very much," Zelda said quickly.

"Well, I am glad that you like it then," Marth replied happily. They browsed around the town market for a few more minutes, and then started back to the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda and Marth entered the castle gates, and made their way to the library. The library was one of the biggest rooms in the castle, for almost all Hyrulians loved to read. Marth looked around, clearly impressed.

"I only wish we had a library this big," He said wistfully, walking over to one of the large, wooden shelves and looking curiously down its length. "Nobody bothers to read in Altea. It's quite a shame, actually."  
"Indeed," Zelda said quietly, watching Marth as he walked around the library.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry," He said, suddenly halting, "I forgot to ask you if you minded me looking around like this."

"I am perfectly fine with it. If you find something you like, feel free to take it out and read it," She offered.

"Thank you," He said, looking as if the news had greatly pleased him. Zelda sat down at one of the round, wooden tables that were placed randomly throughout the library. Marth continued to browse, occasionally asking Zelda where they kept a certain genre of books, or what section he had wandered into. She idly watched him, not realizing that she was studying his every detail, looking at the fluidity of his movements, and the way he tilted his head to the side when he was thinking. Only when he began to walk back over towards her, did she realize that she had been staring, and quickly averted her gaze.

"I found a book that looks interesting. You did say that you didn't mind if I borrowed it, correct?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may keep it, and return it when you are finished," She replied, acting as if she hadn't been staring at him the whole time.

"Thank you very much," He said, sitting across from her. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"It is not a problem," Zelda declared.

"All right then," Marth said. After a few seconds of silence between them, which Zelda thought was very awkward, Marth cleared his throat. He was about to say something when a maid rushed into the room and curtsied.

"Your highnesses," She said shyly, "The evening meal is about to begin. You are requested to join everyone in the dining hall."

"Thank you for informing us," Zelda said, dismissing the maid.

"Shall we go?" Marth asked after the girl had left.

"Yes, we should probably go quickly," Zelda said. They rose from their chairs and headed to the dining hall. Awkward silence reigned again until Marth cleared his throat once more. Zelda looked sideways at him, wondering if he was getting sick. He glanced over at her, and then looked away. She started to wonder what was wrong with him. Eventually, he looked over at her, opened his mouth, and then shook his head, as if he was berating himself.

"Is something bothering you?" Zelda asked, unable to control her curiosity.

"Well…it was just that…I…wanted to ask you something," He finally managed to say.

"Yes…" Zelda prodded. When he hesitated once more, she continued speaking, "You do not have to worry so much. You can ask me anything."

"I was just wondering if..." He paused, and then rushed on, "you wanted to do something again tomorrow," He finished, and then looked away quickly, as if he had made a mistake. Zelda detected that he hadn't asked her what he wanted to, but she played along with it.

"Yes, that would be very nice! I had a splendid time today," She said, hoping to loosen him up a little. He smiled at her gratefully, and they soon reached the dining hall. The hall had a very tall, arched ceiling and, though not very wide, was quite long. In the very center was a long wooden table that stretched nearly the length of the hall itself. There were many chairs placed around the table, and there was an unspoken seating chart. Rulers and nobles sat at one end, and servants sat at the other. Zelda and Marth took their places near the head of the table, and food was soon served. She was lost in thoughts, wondering what had made Marth freeze up like that, and reviewing the day's events in her mind.

After the meal, she talked to a few of the nobles, and then went into her parents' study, where she was requested to join a meeting about the merging of Hyrule and Altea. She stood next to Marth, who seemed to be as bored as she was. As soon as the meeting ended, she went into her room, and prepared herself for sleep. Exhausted, she climbed into her bed, and burrowed under the sheets. It had been an interesting day indeed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning she woke up when the first rays of light touched her face. She stretched, and lay in bed for a few moments, before getting up sleepily. Stumbling over to her closet, she chose a dress for the day. When she was finished getting ready, she walked into the dining hall for breakfast. She was one of the first people there, but breakfast was first come, first serve here at Hyrule castle. After finishing her meal, she wandered around the castle, ending up at the library. To her surprise, Marth was already there, reading a book. He looked up, hearing Zelda come in, and smiled at her.

"Good morning Princess!" He greeted her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Indeed, otherwise I would not be up this early," He replied, with a twinkle in his eye. Zelda couldn't help but smile at his playful manner.

"What would you like to see today?" She inquired.

"I am not sure," He replied, tilting his head to one side, "Have I seen the stables yet?"

"No, I do not believe so," Zelda replied.

"Well then, let us go there straight away!" He announced, making Zelda giggle.

"As you wish sir," She replied. They laughed together as they headed towards the stables.


	4. The Drama Begins

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! School is slowly killing me. Not really, but it is taking up all my time. I will make it my goal to update faster. On a different note, I have decided to mess with the plot a little. Tell me if you like it!**

**~The Drama Begins~**

"Wow. It's beautiful," Zelda said, looking at the view in front of them.

"Yes, it reminds me of…home," Marth said softly. They were out riding and had wandered around the grounds. Curious, they rode up a hill that had a sign in front of it saying "The view." When they reached the top, they understood what the sign meant. From that hill, they had an overhead view of all the grounds, and the forest beyond. One could see for miles, and in the morning light, everything looked gorgeous. After enjoying the view for a little longer, they turned their mounts around, and rode back down the hill. They reached the stables, and the stable boy helped them unsaddle their horses.

"Princess, your mother requested to see ya," The boy said, pulling the saddle off Zelda's horse.

"Thank you for informing me," She said to the boy. Turning to Marth, she said, "Will you wait for me in the garden?"

"Of course," He said, smiling at her. Zelda smiled in return, and then headed off to see her mother. She entered the castle and went into her parent's study. Luckily, her mother was there, and Zelda took a seat across from her.

"Thank you for joining me, Zelda," Her mother began, "I wanted to speak to you about the prince. I would like you to get to know him, even if you don't particularly like him. We need this treaty with his country because the more allies we have, the safer we are. His country is quite powerful, and it is well off. I would like this marriage to succeed, understand?" Her mother said, in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes mother," Zelda said. She didn't bother trying to tell her that she was falling for Marth; that she was eager to get to know him. Her mother had also had an arranged marriage, and while Zelda's mother didn't necessarily love her husband, they got along well enough to make the marriage succeed.

"Good. I appreciate you making this work," Her mother said, dismissing Zelda. She left the room and hurried out to the garden. After wandering for a bit, she stumbled upon Ike and Samus. Samus was leaning her head on Ike's shoulder, and Ike had his arm around her. They were just sitting in silence, looking very happy and content. Ike looked up and saw Zelda.

"Hey princess!" He greeted her.

"Hello Ike, hello Samus," Zelda said, walking over to join them. "I have not seen you two lately."

"Yeah, we've been around," Samus said casually.

"Oh by the way," Ike said randomly, "I just saw Marth walking by. I think he said he was waiting for you or something."

"Yes, I was on my way to meet him," Zelda said.

"How are you guys getting along?" Samus asked.

"Very well, for the short time we have known each other," Zelda replied.

"Yeah, I suppose you guys just met," Samus said thoughtfully.

"Although for just meeting, he seems to really like you," Ike commented. Zelda felt a strange joy at that statement, but pretended that it didn't bother her.

"It has been a joy to talk to you two, but I must go find Marth," Zelda said quickly.

"See you later!" Samus called. Zelda turned and waved, then continued in her search for Marth. She wandered around the garden, taking random turns, and wishing that it wasn't so big. Finally, she stumbled upon Marth, who was sitting by the fountain in the center of the garden's maze.

"I am sorry it took so long," Zelda apologized, "I-"

"No, it's my fault. I probably should have told you where I was going to be," He interjected.

"Then let's call it even," Zelda said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," Marth agreed. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Zelda decided she had to say something.

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all," He replied.

"How old are you?" She inquired.

"Eighteen," He replied. "And you?"

"I am eighteen as well," Zelda answered.

"When is your birthday?" Marth asked curiously.

"April twenty seventh," She replied, "When is yours?"

"November thirteenth," He said. "I will turn nineteen this November."

"So you're nearly a year older than me. Our birthdays are quite different," Zelda observed.

"Yes, they really are," He nodded. "They're in opposite seasons."

"Do you like the winter season?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," He said contentedly, "It is my favorite season. What is your opinion?"

"The same as yours. I love the wintertime," She said.

"Oh! I nearly forgot," Marth said suddenly, "What are your parents like? I am supposed to meet with them tomorrow evening."

"Well," Zelda sighed before beginning, "My mother is quite strict and to the point. She doesn't like to waste time. My father is very much like my mother in that respect, and he is very protective of his country. He will do almost anything to better it, and if something is not improving it, he will immediately get rid of it."

"So if he feels that I am not improving his country, he will kick me out?" Marth joked.

"He very well might. You had better watch your back," Zelda laughed.

"Just out of personal curiosity, what are your parents like?" Zelda inquired. Marth sighed.

"My parents are…controlling and stubborn. They do not get along well, but they end up resolving all their conflicts in the end. Keeping up appearances is all that matters to them. It's really quite tiresome listening to them go on about this kingdom, and that person, and how much we should improve, or how superior we are," He said, annoyed.

Zelda nodded, "My parents can be like that too on occasion. I suppose it's the lifestyle of kings and queens."

"I certainly hope not," Marth said suddenly, "I've always wanted to be a kind ruler."

"I agree," Zelda said with conviction. "I want to do what's best for my country, and I will always take care of my people."

"Yes, I like that policy," Marth said, smiling at her. She smiled back, and was about to reply when she heard someone running down the stone path.

"Zelda!" A familiar voice called. Link suddenly came running around the corner.

"Link, is something wrong?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Well, I just-" He seemed like he was about to say something, but upon seeing Marth, he quickly stopped. "Never mind," He mumbled.

"All right…" Zelda said, unsure of what was going on.

"I guess I will see you later," He muttered, and turned to leave. Zelda knew something was very wrong, and she knew that it was something to do with Marth.

"Would you please excuse me for a moment?" She asked quickly, turning to Marth.

"Take as long as you need," He said, seeming to know what she was doing.

"Thank you very much!" She called as she chased after Link. Zelda wasn't exactly sure why Link seemed so distant lately, but she was determined to find out. After a moment, she saw Link in the distance.

"Link!" She called, hoping he would stop. He did, and she quickly caught up with him.

"Hi Zelda, did you need something?" He asked, confused.

"I need to talk to you, and it seems that you also need to talk to me," She replied, leading him over to a stone bench and sitting down. He sat down hesitantly beside her.

"All right, what did you want?" Link asked.

"I wanted to know why you seem to be avoiding me," She said quietly. He stuttered for a moment, and then composed himself.

"I…Zelda, I really don't trust that Prince," He said, looking at her purposefully.

"Why? What reason has he given you to mistrust him?" She asked, a bit defensively.

"I don't know, he just seems like…trouble," Link said, looking away.

"Link, you do know that I'm going to marry him," Zelda pointed out.

"Yes," He whispered.

"You do not have to worry about me," Zelda said reassuringly.

"I know but…I can't help myself," He said, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Zelda thought she knew what was coming, and prepared herself to let him down gently. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, and wasn't quite sure what to do. Her mind was reeling, and when he pulled away from her, she quickly stood up.

"Zelda," He said, almost pleadingly. He might have said more, but Zelda took off running down the stone path, her steps quickly fading off into silence. Link stayed still for a moment, and then got up and started pacing. He sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

"What was I thinking?" He mumbled. Sighing once again, he got up to wander through the garden. After a while, he stumbled upon two people sitting on a stone bench. He had never seen them before, and he wondered where they had come from. Commoners weren't allowed in the royal garden.

"Who are you?" Link blurted out.

"Uh, I'm Ike," The guy said cautiously.

"I'm Samus," The girl flatly stated.

"We're Prince Marth's guards," Ike informed.

"…Oh…" Link said, unsure of what else to say.

"Why don't you sit down?" Samus asked in a bored voice.

"Oh, sure," Link sat down.

"So, what brings you to our corner of the world?" Ike asked casually.

"Nothing," Link mumbled.

"Has to be something," Samus said, rolling her eyes.

"I…made a mistake," Link admitted.

"Big surprise," Samus mumbled. Link glared at her, having a bad enough day as it was.

"Let me guess…you've got girl troubles," Ike suddenly said.

"Well…basically," Link hedged.

"So…I'm gonna guess that she's been your best friend forever, and now that you've finally made a move on her, she rejected you, and you're wondering if your friendship will survive. Am I right?" Ike said seriously. Link stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's exactly it," He said slowly.

"Really? That's awesome! I just guessed!" Ike said enthusiastically.

"Huh," Link managed.

"Now all you've got to do is give her some space. After a day or so, go up to her and say it was all a mistake and you're sorry and just want to be friends. It'll probably work," Ike advised.

"Wow. Thanks," Link said, still wary of Ike.

"Don't mention it," Ike said.

"He probably really needed that advice too," Samus muttered. Link glared at her, and she glared right back. He got up indignantly and left, thinking over Ike's advice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda wandered the garden, her mind in a whirl. She had always known that Link liked her, but she never thought that he would take it to this level. One of her main fears was that she had somehow made him think that she liked him back. Suddenly, she came to herself, noticing that she was back where Marth had been sitting earlier. Her heart sank when she realized that he had left, but she walked over and sat down.

"Hey," A soft voice said from behind her. She jumped up and whirled around to see Marth sitting on the other side of the fountain.

"Oh! You startled me," She said, sitting back down.

"I apologize," He said, moving over to her side. "What did he want to talk to you about? If I'm not intruding," He said quickly.

"I…he was just telling me that he has feelings for me," She said, unable to tell him what had really happened.

"Oh," Marth said, looking off into the distance.

"I do not return his feelings," Zelda said softly. Marth looked back at her, and she thought that he looked happier.

"I see," He said nonchalantly.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time?" Zelda asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I do not mind," He said, smiling at her.

"What do you do while you wait?" She asked curiously.

"I just look around and think my thoughts," He said calmly.

"You must be very patient," She laughed.

"I suppose so," He agreed. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, and Zelda was starting to see how Marth could just wait endlessly in this garden. Her problems seemed so far away when she was with him. She stole a glance at him, and saw how peaceful and happy he looked. Tearing her eyes away from his face, she looked around at their surroundings once more.

"This is very peaceful," She said happily.

"It is," He murmured. Zelda looked over at the sun, which was just starting to set. She watched as it slowly sank below the horizon. All the colors of the rainbow lined up on the sky, and she marveled at the beauty of it. The sun continued its descent below the horizon, and Zelda felt a very deep sense of peace. She never wanted to leave, but all too soon, an attendant walked up.

"Prince Marth," The boy began, bowing, "The king and queen have requested an audience with you."

"All right. Tell them that I will be there shortly," Marth sighed. The attendant bowed and walked away.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow," Zelda said quietly.

"Shall we meet over breakfast?" Marth asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Zelda said, smiling.

"Have a good sleep," He said, standing up.

"Good luck," Zelda joked. He laughed, and walked off into the darkening evening.


End file.
